Recurring Dreams
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: They've both had these dreams, these dreams where they feel these uncertain feelings towards each other. They know it's wrong, but they can't help it, they keep happening, and they can't seem to stop. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Boy I've been dead here. XD So I'll make this quick, I've brought to you a new fanfic, and I warn now, this is rated R! Okay, song of the day!**

.com/watch?v=2TkvgbveuSs&list=PL4C319F2EA9EF438D&index=83

**Okay, enjoy everyone! ^^**

**~Misty**

**P.S. There will be a chapter two and... Sorry it's so short. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Recurring Dreams<strong>

**YoitexMiharu**

**Rate M for sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Kamatani owns all!**

Green eyes slowly opened to a dark and empty room; his dark and empty room. Miharu lifted his head and looked around a little before pushing himself up, his muscles shaking because they hadn't quite woken up just yet. Miharu lifted the blanket off of his legs and when cold air hit them he then realized just how bad he was sweating.

'Not again...' He thought, wiping the back of his neck with his sweaty hand. This had been the third dream this week. He had had another one of those dreams again; one of those dreams where he suddenly felt his whole body light up in feeling, though he didn't understand this feeling. He'd feel someone touching him so gently it made him shiver in just happiness alone, and one other part of these dreams that had been recurring... It was always with the same person. With the boy who only a few weeks ago he had made a certain promise to.

'Yoite...' Miharu leaned against the wall next to his bed and sighed to himself as he separated his legs slightly. He blushed as he let his hand travel between his legs and over the covered area, noticing again he had been turned on by the dream, yet again. He swallowed a mouth full of air as he started moving his hand back and forth over his covered erection. He covered his mouth with his other hand to hold down a sound of pleasure, fearing he may somehow wake his sleeping grandmother in the other room. It was enough he was hiding the Nabari world from her; she was already suspicious that something was up with him, finding him in this position, doing this sort of thing, the thought alone made him shudder, though he couldn't tell if he shuddered because of the thought or because of the pleasure he was giving himself.

Miharu blushed as he moved his hand beneath the layers of clothing keeping him covered and touched his member with his fingers, whimpering in his hand at the feeling of his cold fingers against his hard member. None the less, he continue the light stroking of his member, remembering to keep his mouth covered to hide his mewls and panting. His face turned even redder as he touched the tip, feeling something starting to come out, and by accident he let a pleased whimper pass parted lips and fingers, which made him blush more and cover his mouth again, holding his hand down almost painfully over his mouth. He leaned his head against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling his body tremble at the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Though his knees were bent in, he continued the tender stroking of his member and the tip of it feeling his body again, like in his dreams of being with Yoite, light up with feeling.

He remembered from the dream Yoite had touched him like he was now. Yoite would trail kisses from his lips down his jaw line and down his neck to his collar bone, and Miharu would fidget to the touch under him. Yoite's hands would undo the buttons of his shirt and caress his chest and make him wither, and he'd gasp as Yoite's lips passed one of his nipples. Miharu blushed remembering some of the embarrassing sounds he made in the dream, mainly whimpers and quiet moans, but he couldn't help himself, the feelings Yoite would give him in these dreams made him feel out of control, beyond his ability to keep anything quiet. It was out of his reach.

Yoite's lips would trail down his chest, leaving butterfly kisses on his exposed pale skin down to his stomach with his incredibly soft lips. He'd finger the hem of his shorts before pulling them slowly down his thin legs, tossing them aside to be forgotten until later. Miharu would blush madly at the thought of being completely exposed in front of this boy, but the blush would turn even redder in arousal when Yoite would move his fingers across his member.

The images playing back in his head of the dreams were alone enough to make Miharu accidently pant out the boys other name and before he knew it, he released in his hand. Miharu released his mouth and panted in quiet breathes, pulling his hand away from his body, he noticed the sticky white stuff on his hands again. He swallowed as he fell over, his head landing on his pillow and he closed his green, hazed over eyes in shame.

'I'm the worst...' He thought to himself. He moved his legs slightly, feeling the wet stuff between his legs. He blushed as he sat up from his bed and headed towards his closet. He silently opened the closet doors as he searched for a new set of clothes.

He paused when he reached out for some pants to stare at his hand, damp with his fluid. He brought it back to him and stared at his palm, noticing the scar in the middle of his hand. He blinked back a few tears, but unfortunately to him, some spilled over his eye lids and down his cheeks. He pulled his hand to his chest and fell to his knees, breathing in and out in strangled gasps as he tried his best to stop the falling tears and emotions.

'I don't understand...'


	2. Chapter 2

Hot skin caressed hot skin; both of the two boys moaned in unison as the continued the tender touching and kissing. Yoite felt Miharu's hand touching him between his legs through his pajama bottoms and Yoite made a muffled cry of pleasure, arching his back, his bare chest pressing against Miharu's.

"Oh Yoite..." Miharu mumbled, kissing him on the cheeks. Yoite's face flushed the deepest shade of pink Miharu had ever seen, and he smiled as he licked the boys heated cheek.

"M-Miharu, I-ah!" Miharu's fingers began inching past the rim of his pants and traveled to his hot member, touching it with cold finger tips and caressing it. Yoite grabbed his wrists as he shuffled his hips, feeling a heat swelling down in the area Miharu's soft hand was. Miharu skimmed his lips against the shell of Yoite's ear, biting at the earlobe gently before kissing his ear again.

"You're perfect..." His whispered in his ear, Yoite's heart froze; what did Miharu mean by that? No, he must have heard him wrong, there's no way he heard that correctly.

"M-Miharu..." He breathed out through swollen lips. He felt Miharu's fingers press against the wet cavern and he gasped as he arched his back again against Miharu, blue eyes wide and swelling with pleasured tears. Miharu kissed his gaping lips and licked the back of his teeth making Yoite close his eyes to a painful extent.

"Yoite..." Yoite opened his blue, dazed eyes to stare into those green eyes he had come to fall for. "I love..."

Blue eyes shot open and Yoite darted up from his warm bed. Yoite gasped for air and clutched his sweater, leaning over his knees covered by his blankets. His lungs were begging for air and he panted to regain the air he wasn't sure how he lost.

"N-Not again..." He breathed out pitifully. His heart was beating so fast and painfully in his chest he was sure at this moment he would die right there and then, and he was cursing himself in his mind for breaking his promise to Miharu and dying, though he didn't. Yoite tried breathing slowly and wiped his forehead with his forearm, noticing how badly he was sweating. He breathed out shakily as he stared at his shaking hand, covered in black and blue bruises and markings.

He had been having these dreams recently, the same dream, always with the same person, with the boy who, a few weeks ago, had promised to erase his existence.

"Miharu..." He whispered. He looked up from his covered legs and looked around the room; there was no sign of the mentioned boy, and his heart dropped. Every dream was the same; Miharu would find out his most painful secret in a night filled with emotion and passion, and accept him for who he was, saying he was perfect or beautiful or something more wonderful, but then, right before he would say those three words no one had ever said to Yoite, he'd wake up, his heart beating painfully in his chest every time. It brought tears to his eyes every night these dreams happened.

Yoite reached under the blankets and covered the area between his legs with the hand that wasn't still gripping his sweater. He had that warm feeling again, and he only got it when this dream happened. He felt the odd wetness between his legs and thighs and it made him shiver as he pulled his hand away, wanting to touch anything but that area which he did not understand. He bent over his legs and bit back painful sobs, fighting back tears that wanted to fall every night this dream happened, though it was a pointless fight, the tears spilled over his tightly closed eye lids and down his cheeks, pooling together at his chin and dropping onto his blanket.

"I-I don't understand..." He stammered.


End file.
